


One Shots

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Blue heads, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, I'll take prompts, Imaginary Friends, Innocent touching, Is that a thing, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Touching, red heads, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story its my first time posting so please be nice and criticism is appreciated . most likely gonna be in short one shots/drabbles) Sorry for the terrible tagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imaginary friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random prompt i found :write about an inaginary friend slowly being forgotten by a kid and your the imaginary friend.
> 
> Criticism appreciated.

    It all started when you didn't answer me, when I called your name. At first, I thought, you were just upset and ignoring me, but now I know that's not the case.

  When it started I didn't really feel it. Well physically, emotionaly was a whole nother story. It broke my heart for you to slowly not be able to hear me unless I was screaming till my throat was raw. Even then you innocently asked  me "Why are are you whispering, silly?"

  After almost a month, the black outs began. I began to lose track of time, waking up disoriented and exhausted.Soon,  _Who am I? and Why can't you see and hear me?,_ became my motto.

  It's been five months since the worst day of my life started. You've nearly forgotten me completly. I can no longer shout, for my voice has left me. Every time I wake up missing something. One day a hand went away, the next both arms, the next part of my chest blew away like dust in the wind. I watch as you go by without a care in the world. Holding on to our cherished memories and having hope blossum in my chest everytime you glance aroud as if somethings missing.

  I only got to spend 9 years with you. I know that's a lot, most forget my kind when they're 6, but I'm selfish so I held on.I see you, when I'm not out of it that is, making real friends. And your parents no longer worry that the house is haunted. 

   I know it won't matter, since I have no way to tell you this. But I have to tell you and hope you can hear my silent voice. While I was terribly frightened, when this all began, your bright smile and captivating laughs made this easier. I frequently found my self remebering that time in our secret hide out. You remember it don't you. Thanks to these things I'm no longer afraid to say goodbye. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short as usual. Review? Please.


	2. Her hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is very short like the other one and unbetad too. Its written in a diffrent style than im used too so im not sure about it.  
> It has no big plot but its about touch. Nonsexual of course. Has one curse word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and add more or edit it.

Her gentle hands smoothed their way over my face. Starting with my eyes then my cheeks and noise, she glided and caressed my face. Moving to my shoulders and neck sooner than I had hoped. Her delicate skin tickling and soothing me. Slowly moving higher and lower. Down to my belly, around to my back and back up all the way to my face. Causing me to shiver in delight and to let out small sighs of content. Lingering at my waste for a moment before curving over my ass and landing on my thighs. Heat rose to my face as she massaged my legs before moving to do the same on my back .A pause while I fliped over then she rubbed my belly. Her hands leaving tingles of warmth accross my body. My eyes closed, enraptured in the bliss and calmness that I feel. Sighs of approval and the sound of sking gently rubbing skin being the only sound on this peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts? I really believe I did good on this.


	3. Imaginary friend

On a cafe window was a tattered blue and white HELP WANTED sign. The sign seemed like it had been there for ages and that wasn't far from the truth. Liu had been trying to get help in her herbology shop. Sadly no one seemed to be even remotly interested in helping her make or organize the material needed. It wasn't that no one was buying her merchandise , no it was the exact opposite her buisness was flourishing. That's why she needed the extra help. Liu was unable to keep up with it all by herself. She barely had enough time to file paper work and deal with customers.

***POV CHANGE***  
A young lady squinted at the HELP WANTED sign with a mixture of curiosity and hope. Mainly the latter. She was new in town and desperate for a job, so when she saw what she hopped was a place hiring she rushed right over. Soon the blue head , Aurora, noticed who she assumed to be the owner. She walked into the shop and told her that she wanted an application. Liu looked like she was about to collapse in relief when Aurora told her she was interesting in taking the job as a helper. After a few questions , Aurora began to fill out the application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so crunched together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked them


End file.
